


『Merlin/半AU』老人

by Ryukooo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, top!Merlin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukooo/pseuds/Ryukooo
Summary: 在伏地魔伏法后，霍格沃兹的第一次开学典礼上，麦格校长决定满足学生们一个愿望，此时出现了一个老人……发表时间：2018-09-02 00:04:18修改时间：2019-08-05 22:54:42
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	『Merlin/半AU』老人

今天是霍格沃兹开学的日子，九又四分之三站台上再一次人满为患。就算紧拽着行李，一不留神也能被人群挤到天边去。 

战后和平的日子让人们松懈，那场几近覆灭魔法界的战争似乎遥不可及。 

魔法界失去的何止是两位杰出的校长，更有数不清的无名英雄、战士需要被铭记。 

但悲剧已然结束，活着的人们总要向前看，未来任有无限的可能等待被发掘。 

今年的霍格沃兹为了纪念战争结束十周年，特地将神秘珍宝列入了一年级新生开学的庆祝项目中。 

没有人知道它何时存在，没有人知道它被谁创造，时间将珍宝的过往掩埋，但今天，在这个特殊的日子里，它将成为孩子们最珍贵的回忆，这也是它被展示在人前的意义所在。 

——一个能实现任何愿望的圣杯。 

听起来十分有吸引力。 

财富、美貌、健康、生命……无数人有无数的愿望，而孩子们呢？糖果、新衣服、玩具、朋友，纯洁而美好。 

“请问，”一个年色暗黄、脸上的皱纹深如刀刻、布满补丁的袍子灰扑扑的随时能掉下厚重尘埃的老头，他沙哑着嗓子，眼睛里是一团幽幽火焰，布满希冀，“请问，我也可以向圣杯许愿吗？” 

人们面面相觑，没有人知道这个邋遢的、乱闯入学典礼的无礼老头是谁。 

但麦格校长认出了他。 

他是霍格沃兹新来的看林人。一身粗简，沉默寡言。只有随身的小布包始终悉心照料，纵使全身都扑上一层厚重的尘埃蛛网，那个小布包始终感觉干净如新。但他却从来不打开，好像里面有着更为重要的珍宝需要悉心珍藏。 

“当然可以，”麦格校长笑答，“请。” 

老头低声连说“谢谢”，手颤抖着伸向圣杯。 

也许他是太紧张了。 

大家好意地等他许完自己的愿望——让一个年迈的老者享受一下特权就当做是属于他的入学礼物吧。 

老头枯黄的手轻轻抚摸上圣杯的杯把——像对待一个肥皂泡泡一样小心翼翼——首先是右手，之后是左掌，他小心地捧起了圣杯。 

但没有任何东西出现。 

老头像是不甘心似的，双手紧紧地撵住了圣杯，枯黄的手背上凸起一根根青筋，双眼紧紧瞪着圣杯，红色的血丝渐渐布满了眼周。 

“求你了，求你了。”老头喃喃。 

他也许把最后的希望寄托在了圣杯的身上。 

麦格教授不忍老头的期望落空，正想开口，只见圣杯金光大盛，上方聚起耀眼的一团光亮，十分刺眼。大家只得抬起手背遮住强光，朦胧中老头似乎呼唤了一声谁的名讳，还没等听仔细，圣杯突然砰——地一声碎落一地。 

“……你这个，”梅林笑了，“质量不太好……” 

-FIN-


End file.
